Can't name it all
by Hope Calaris
Summary: 5o ways to describe their relationship. Slash. JordanShawn.


**Authors**: Khalaris & Hope Calaris  
**Summary**: 5o ways to describe their relationship. Slash. Jordan/Shawn.  
**Author's notes**:  
(Hope) I can't remember the last time writing was such a joy and gift – and I could share it with Khalaris! Thanks.  
(Khalaris) It's always fun to do a co-pro with Hope and this time was no different. Thank you.  
**Disclaimer**: The concept is borrowed from Banba's "All the Inches" (BSG). We don't own the characters because if we would … well, let's say there would be other storys told.

--

**Can't name it all**

**-- **

Comfort

When everything seems to be too much, he only needs Jordan's hand on his shoulder. Then he smiles and the burden becomes lighter.

Kiss

It's tender and longing and so much more that even Jordan with all his knowledge can't name it all.

Soft

Shawn snores quietly into his pillow – the one he secretly named Jordan.

Pain

The only pain he feels is not from the wounds inflicted on his body, but from the knowledge to leave Shawn behind.

Potatoes

"You know, when I said _eat more vegetables_ I didn't mean french fries", he states. Shawn just looks at him, amused. "I'm a teenager … what did you expect?"

Rain

There is water everywhere. On the doorstep. On the floorboards. On the hellishly expensive rug. Even on the couch. But the two men who sit on it don't care. They just laugh.

Chocolate

"It shouldn't surprise me that you're a gourmet." Jordan decides to ignore the taunt and continues to eat bits of delicious dark chocolate while sipping on an exquisite red wine. "You have no idea what you're missing."

Happiness

Shawn is the only one who knows the name of happiness. It's "Jordan".

Telephone

"Hey, I just thought I'd call to say _hi_. So ... hi." "Uh... hi Shawn." "Yeah, bye!" Jordan stares at the phone, shaking his head.

Ears

If the walls in his room had ears ...

Name

It's amazing in how many different variations Shawn is able to call his name. He likes the soft, nearly inaudible _Jordan_ when everything is just perfect and they whish the moment may never end, unfortunately he hears the furious yet hurt _Jordan_ more often – well, maybe he deserves it.

Sensual

He laughs when he reads that Jordan is cold and inapprochable – they have no clue.

Death

It had never occurred to him that Jordan really could die. It was not like Jordan to quit.

Sex

Shawn's scent mixed with his own. The sound of their bodies moving in perfect harmony. Then nothing matters anymore.

Touch

He could swear that even without his gift Shawn would have become a healer – his touch gives him away.

Weakness

Jordan is a man who likes to think he has no weaknesses and yet he knows he's wrong. He has at least one – Shawn.

Tears

The night Shawn comes back from the disastrous encounter with the homeless kids Jordan awaits him with hot chocolate and his favourite movie.

Speed

He should listen to what is said in this meeting, but he's too occupied musing about the fastest way back home, back to Shawn.

Wind

Entranced he watches as the wind plays with Jordan's hair. "Shawn, is there something on my head?"

Freedom

Shawn wants to walk out, to leave all of this behind, but he will never do it. The world he knew doesn't longer exists so he has to build a new one.

Life

Jordan is sure he couldn't write a proper autobiography anymore, since his life started when he met Shawn.

Jealousy

No, he isn't jealous. It's not Shawn's fault that the new security guard is so handsome. Why does he have to look at him like this? Now he's smiling. The new guard says something and Shawn laughs that brilliant laugh. Jordan wants to hit the guy. But then, he looks away. No, he's not jealous.

Hands

From time to time he sneaks in Shawn's appartment only to see these hands skim over the strings of the guitar.

Taste

His secretary reminds him again that he has to eat something. But Shawn will be gone for two weeks and he just wants to remember the taste of his lips.

Devotion

"The Center is your life." "Yeah, but it's not worth anything if you're not there."

Forever

"But you're not going anywhere." For a moment he wants to promise Shawn that their life together will be a neverending story; maybe Shawn would believe him even if it's a lie.

Blood

So much red. It's the only color Shawn sees now.

Sickness

"You shouldn't be here," Shawn gets out between two coughs. "I'm well-known for not taking any advice," Jordan says, masking his concern with a smile.

Melody

He can listen all night to Shawns breathing. To hime there's no sweeter melody.

Star

He hadn't been in the mood for stargazing for many years. Then he met Shawn and the stars shone brighter for both of them.

Home

Shawn now understands the meaning of home. It's not a place.

Confusion

Jordan wants to ask "Why?", but then he comes to the conclusion that it doesn't matter.

Fear

Jordan doesn't fear much in his life (Shawn has already enough bodyguards says his security chief).

Lightning/Thunder

Their disputes are short and impetuous like a thunderstorm and Jordan always smiles when the sun shines afterwards.

Bonds

Noone says anything about the fact that he wears Jordan's ring now; it's the closest he will ever get to him again.

Market

He knows Jordan told him what to buy, but the only thing he can remember is the sound of Jordans voice. Shaking his head he grabs his cell phone.

Technology

"This thing hates me," Shawn mutters in front of the computer. Jordan laughs, but doesn't tell him he accidently deleted all his voicemails.

Gift

"It's a gift," he says and takes Shawn's trembling hands in his. "Don't be afraid."

Smile

Sometimes he only cracks a bad joke to see the bright smile of Shawn.

Innocence

"Don't worry, I lost my innocence a long time before I met you," and then he bends down to kiss the older man.

Completion

"Welcome back," he says and Jordan doesn't feel the jetlag anymore.

Clouds

The sky is crystal blue the day he meets Jordan.

Sky

Jordan's body vanishing is as likely as the sky to fall down – Shawn doesn't like the sky anymore.

Heaven

Shawn can think of moments when he felt in heaven, but he would blush if he had to name them aloud.

Hell

It's so obvious what hell would be for them that they don't need to say it.

Sun

He finds Shawn in some remote corner of the garden. "Hiding?" he asks and sits down beside him.

Moon

If he were a werewolf, Shawn would surely be his moon.

Waves

"Life is like an ocean. There are people who are drifting along the waves and then there are those who take the rudder", Jordan says. Shawn nods, knowing that Jordan is one of the latter.

Hair

He knows, even when Jordan will be old and grey, to him he'll still be the most beautiful man alive.

Supernova

"I see you you survived in this pool of sharks. Haven't expexcted any less of you." He sees and hears Jordan and that's so unbelievable he just stares. "Yeah, I love you, too," Jordan says.


End file.
